


Плохой день Наруми Тайги

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: «Как рыба в воде?». Зря Наруми не верил в гороскопы и астрологию.
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji, allusion on Bitou Tatsuya/Narumi Taiga, allusion on Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Kudos: 2





	Плохой день Наруми Тайги

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2017 для команды JGop. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Каждое утро Наруми начиналось одинаково: он просыпался, чистил зубы, делал упражнения — ведь здоровый дух и чистый разум могут быть только в здоровом и крепком теле, — принимал душ и шёл завтракать, а затем — в родной и горячо любимый Хосен. По дороге он встречался с Матобой или, что случалось чаще, с Тацуей, и они вместе шли в школу, где Наруми изо всех сил грыз гранит наук, муштровал младшеклассников и строго следил за порядком. Красота... была. Пока с Наруми не случился Такия Генджи. Если бы он верил в астрологию и прочую чушь, то, наверное, сказал бы, что это была судьба. Однако Наруми не верил, поэтому на судьбу свалить все последующие события не мог, хотя и очень хотелось. Интересно, когда Такия Генджи случился с Судзураном, там творилась такая же херня? Как и в жизни Наруми, или Судзуран ещё легко отделался?  
  
Уже полтора месяца как привычный сценарий дня, да и жизни в целом, летел ко всем чертям. Словно Наруми гонщик, взявший быстрый старт, но забывший про тормоза. Сегодняшнее утро началось с мухи. Она назойливо громко жужжала, садилась между лопаток, куда Наруми дотянуться не мог, и противно ползала. А затем опять взлетала, делала круг почёта и возвращалась на насиженное место. Пару раз он пытался её прогнать, но тело до сих пор слушалось плохо. Весь организм, каждая мышца и косточка в теле кричали, вопили, стонали и вообще всячески сообщали, что они недееспособны, и Наруми, и его упражнения, и его концепция «Здорового тела и духа» могут катиться на хрен. Синяки, так любезно оставленные Генджи, раньше цветущие всей палитрой сумасшедшего художника, уже почти сошли. Хорошо, что лицо зажило довольно быстро. Не хотелось светиться побитой рожей, которая, как транспарант на шоссе, так и гласила «Меня отделал Такия Генджи». Нет, он не ненавидел Такию. Тот победил в честном бою — показал и доказал, кто из них двоих был сильнейшим. Но легче от этого не становилось. Это надо же было додуматься прийти в одиночку против всего Хосена! Чистой воды сумасшествие. А вороньё прилетело за своим лидером, нагрянуло чёрной массой и смело весь Хосен. Проигрыш — он и есть проигрыш. И какие бы оправдания не находились, Тайга всё равно проиграл. Он подвёл Хосен, своих друзей, он подвёл Бито-сана и Тацую. Наруми старался не думать об этом, но те минуты, когда Генджи, поддерживаемый Серидзавой, покидал крышу, превратились в оглушающие часы. Невыносимые часы, когда Тацуя молча помог ему подняться, помог спуститься с крыши и довёл до дому. За всё то время, он так ничего и не сказал. Просто молча ушёл. И вот уже неделю не разговаривал, игнорируя Наруми.  
  
А ещё на него обиделась мама. Когда он зашёл весь грязный, в крови и в порванной форме, она сперва пришла в ужас, а потом, забинтовывая раны, высказала всё — начиная с того, что она думает о самом Наруми, его разборках, и заканчивая тем, что отныне носки он будет штопать и стирать сам. Ну не мог же он рассказать ей правду! «Мама, понимаешь, я не виноват. Просто урод, что убил Бито-сана, вышел из тюрьмы, поэтому парни решили ему напомнить, что он сделал. И проучить, а тот оказался трусом — рванул в бывшую школу. Но там были Серидзава и его парни, мы бы могли замять конфликт, который превратился в настоящий пиздец. У них, оказывается, блядь, да, мама, не буду больше ругаться, лидер сменился. А у того язык без костей и кулаки без тормозов, потому и небольшой конфликт стал очень большим пиздецом, прости, мама, это было в последний раз — больше не буду! Ну, мы немного подрались. А потом ещё подрались. Рё перегнул палку и отправил одного парня в реанимацию, но с ним всё будет хорошо! Я узнавал, правда! Можно Рё и дальше будет приходить к нам в гости? Он хороший парень, просто вышел из себя. С кем не бывает. Так вот, тот парень, ну, который главный, вот, мы с ним немного подрались. И вся школа подралась, нет, не с ним, ну и с ним частично, но тут пришли его друзья и... ну, в общем, ты видишь последствия... Но ты не переживай! Теперь у нас вроде бы мир, пока, но Тацуя со мной не разговаривает. Он мне нравится, но ты не подумай, мама, мне же много кто нравится, ну и что, что они все парни! Они же мои друзья... так вот, Тацуя со мной не разговаривает, в школе полный бардак, а у меня болят даже кончики волос, и да, конечно, свою форму я постираю и заштопаю сам. Можно я завтра не пойду в школу, всё равно там учиться негде?»  
Вот примерно так. Вряд ли бы мама оценила такую честность, поэтому пришлось изложить ей подкорректированную версию событий: на его знакомую девушку (не совсем девушку, но какая разница, суть-то от этого не меняется) напали хулиганы (почти что так, может, и не на Тацую, но вот на Бито-сана — да), и Наруми защищал её честь (а вот это абсолютная правда). Такая версия событий маму, кажется, устроила. Может, она ей и не поверила, Наруми же с детства дрался, за что не раз получал нагоняй и ремня, поэтому парочка, да даже десяток противников, вряд ли бы привёл его в состояние кровавых соплей, но вопросы задавать не стала. Сказала лишь, что так и быть, форму она зашьёт, Наруми подлатает, но карманных денег тот лишается на два месяца — считай до самого выпускного. Его мама самая чудесная, но всё равно было обидно. За правое же дело выступал. Интересно, а кто Такии раны обрабатывал?  
  
Наруми тяжело вздохнул, поморщившись. Привычные движения давались нелегко. Пусть тело уже и пришло в относительную норму, мышцы всё равно болели. Правильно говорят — сила есть, ума не надо. Прямо про Такию. Хотя, конечно, он сам тоже не нежничал. Пришлось ограничиться в каждом упражнении до десяти раз. Муха всё также назойливо продолжала летать, и казалось, будто она над ним насмехается. Наруми помотал головой. Паранойя — это плохо. Ещё немного, и с ним начнёт мебель разговаривать. Пора завязывать с самокопанием. Снизу доносились звуки работающего телевизора, что-то шипело и шкворчало. Пахло вкусным завтраком.  
  
— Тайга! Спускайся давай, не то в школу опоздаешь! — донёсся снизу мамин голос.  
  
Наруми в последний раз отжался и с тихим кряхтением, будто радикулитный восьмидесятилетний старик, поднялся, опираясь на кровать. Нет, когда в твоей жизни появляется Такия Генджи, всё становится сплошным пиздецом. Наруми спустился на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда по телевизору завершался сеанс утренних новостей. Мама стояла у плиты и жарила блинчики, напевая какую-то популярную песенку себе под нос и ловко орудуя деревянной лопаткой. Наруми невольно почесал нос — как-то в детстве ему прилетело такой же, когда он попытался стащить парочку блинов у неё из-под руки.  
  
— Садись, завтрак уже на столе. Я не знала, что ты будешь пить, поэтому ничего не стала наливать, но чайник горячий. Кофе в верхнем шкафчике, молоко в холодильнике. Приятного аппетита!  
  
— Спасибо, мам, — Наруми неловко сел за стол, было немного неудобно, что мама готовит для него завтрак. Ведь он уже давно вырос и вполне может сделать это сам. Ей незачем было утруждаться.  
  
— Вы с Тацуей поссорились? Он что-то совсем перестал заходить в последнее время. Что случилось? — мама обеспокоенно посмотрела на него. Наруми опустил взгляд на яичницу. Но желток тоже смотрел на него укоризненно. Бессловесно осуждая.  
  
— Да нет... у нас всё нормально, просто он занят, готовится к экзаменам... Ты же знаешь, как первогодкам важны экзамены.  
  
— Точно? — скепсиса в мамином голосе хватило бы на весь Хосен и ещё осталось бы. Таким голосом надзиратель спрашивает у заключённых, не держат ли они у себя что-то запрещённое. Кажется, его молчание затягивалось. «А мы тем временем предоставим слово нашей замечательной Ай-чан! Наступило время „Весёлого гороскопа“! дорогие телезрители...» — донеслось из телевизора.  
  
— Ой, Ай-чан! Она такая миленькая! Тайга, сделай погромче!  
  
Мама отвлеклась на своё любимое шоу, Наруми облегчённо вздохнул. Посвящать её в свои и без того очень запутанные отношения с Тацуей он не хотел. Самому бы сперва разобраться. Оладьи радостно скворчали на сковороде, Ай-чан весело приветствовала своих слушателей и собиралась им рассказать во всех красках, что же сегодня предвещают звёзды. Наруми не понимал и не разделял мамину любовь к гороскопам, астрологии и прочей антинаучной ерунде. Что за средневековье такое, считать, будто твоей судьбой управляют звёзды. Они бы ещё объявили, что у микробов тоже есть душа и чувства. Наруми в гороскопы не верил, из принципа никогда не слушал «Весёлый гороскоп» Ай-чан — хотя грудь у неё была большая — и вообще старался мыслить рационально. Вот подрались они с Генджи, он проиграл. Ну и каким хреном тут звёзды замешаны, спрашивается? Наруми сам виноват. Он оказался недостаточно силён, недооценил противника. Вот и всё. А Матоба вот верил в гороскопы и предсказания, особенно те, что по крови. Где-то вычитал, что ему идеально подойдёт девушка с третьей положительной группой. И теперь этот придурок у каждой девушки, с которой знакомился, первым делом спрашивал группу крови и резус-фактор. Разумеется, его знакомство длилось не больше пяти минут, пока девушка в ужасе не сбегала. Наруми их понимал. Если бы к нему подкатил незнакомый тип и вместо «здрасьте» сразу же спросил: «Красотка, а какая у тебя кровь? В смысле, группа какая?», он бы тоже сбежал. Наверняка их мысли начинались с предположения, что это маньяк, и заканчивались тем, что перед ними может быть самый настоящий вампир. Разумеется, ни одна девушка так на Матобу и не клюнула, но тот не терял надежды, считая, что его прекрасная избранница ждёт его где-то там впереди в неопределённом будущем.  
  
Под слова «А вот Львы сегодня на самом последнем месте, сегодня их день будет состоять из неудач. Поэтому, мои дорогие львята, — Ай-чан радостно помахала плюшевым розовым львёнком прямо в камеру, и Наруми скривился, — будьте крайне осторожны и возьмите с собой талисман! Я люблю вас!» Наруми поднялся из-за стола. Глупая передача подошла к концу, и в эфир вернулась новостная программа.  
  
— Тайга, а у тебя есть талисман? Ты же слышал, что сказала Ай-чан: «Львы сегодня на последнем месте»!  
  
— Мама! — Наруми замер в дверях. — Это смешно! Ты взрослый человек, как ты можешь верить в подобный бред?!  
  
— Это не бред, а предсказания. Помнишь, наша соседка подвернула ногу? А ведь перед этим в гороскопе Водолеев предупреждали, что у них травмоопасный день и нужно быть очень осторожными, — мама вернулась к плите, заканчивая с приготовлением блинчиков.  
  
— Она подвернула ногу, потому что поскользнулась, мама, а не потому, что так ей предрекла глупая ведущая из глупой передачи. Всё, я ушёл.  
  
— Пока-пока! — мама оторвалась от посуды и помахала ему рукой. — И талисман не забудь! — кажется, это будет тяжёлый день.  
  
По дороге к Хосену Наруми встретил Тацую, но тот привычно сделал вид, что с ним не знаком, в гордом одиночестве пошёл вперёд, прибавив шагу. Будто Наруми мог за ним побежать. Даже если бы захотел, не смог бы. Они всё-таки не в манге, где на героях всё заживает со скоростью света. Тайге казалось, что весь мир знает, что он проиграл, подвёл ребят, Тацую, не смог отомстить за Бито-сана. И летающие над головой вороны не просто каркают, а прямо-таки кричат: «Лузер! Неудачник! Лох!» Всё. Докатился. Теперь ещё и вороны. Надо было соглашаться, когда мама предлагала вызвать врача. Всё же Такия сильно приложил его головой о бетон.  
  
Родной и любимый Хосен встретил запахом краски, шумом ремонтируемых помещений и объявлением о сборе всех учащихся в спортзале. Единственное место, которое не пострадало во время деловой встречи между двумя школами. Нет, ну вот каким злопамятным оказался Такия! Ну, спалили им спортзал, так никто не пострадал, всё равно они им даже не пользовались. Так нет, припомнил, в тот вечер, мол, теперь их — судзурановцев — очередь гадить на территории Хосена. Наруми ведь так старался поддерживать чистоту, следил, чтобы все носили сменку. А тут это сраное вороньё в грязной обуви. Коридоры отмыли за неделю ремонта, кое-где в классах уже вставили окна. Но в большинстве кабинеты до сих пор продолжали белить, ремонтировать и приводить в порядок. Те из учеников, кто отделался лёгкими ссадинами или испугом, помогали отмывать школу от грязи и крови, стараясь ликвидировать последствия бурного обсуждения «Кто прав, а кто виноват». Наруми тоже помогал.  
  
В зале было полно народу. Обычно на мероприятиях все сидели на стульях, стоящих рядами друг за другом, но сейчас большинство из них отправились на помойку, поэтому приходилось стоять. Побитые, с уже подживающими синяками, шмыгающие разбитыми носами, хосеновцы напоминали сдувшийся шарик. Вроде вот он есть, но чего-то не хватает. Разговоров было мало. Все ждали, что скажет директор. Многие справедливо опасались, что сейчас начнётся разбор полётов и пиздец их бритым лысым головам. Наруми был готов принять удар на себя — он ведь их лидер, он их подвёл, а значит, и отвечать ему. Он встал рядом с Матобой и Шибаямой. Те кивнули в знак приветствия и вновь перевели взгляд на руководство школы. Тацуя стоял отдельно и делал вид, что он здесь случайно. Рё отлёживался в больнице — Серидзава хорошо его отделал. Наруми не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, потому что его поместили в ту же палату, где лежал тот судзурановец. Цуцумото, кажется. Честно, Наруми думал, что они друг друга там убьют: задушат бинтами во сне или иглой от капельниц выколют глаза — мало ли, но нет. Вчера, когда они всей компанией зашли навестить Урашибару (даже Тацуя пошёл, хотя Тайгу принципиально не замечал, в отличие от остальных), Рё и этот из воронов сидели на кровати первого и разгадывали не то кроссворд, не то шарады из газеты. В тот момент психическое здоровье Наруми дало трещину: он подумал, что сошёл с ума. А эта парочка, поприветствовав их, пригласила присоединиться. Нет, ему надо однозначно подлечить нервы.  
  
Директор стоял на импровизированной трибуне, собранной из поддонов, в одной руке он держал микрофон, а в другой платочек, которым каждые пять минут промакивал лысину. За ним выстроились все учителя. Разговоры в зале тут же смолкли, стоило ему откашляться и старческим дрожащим голосом произнести:  
  
— Мои дорогие студенты, — пауза. — Как вы знаете, совсем недавно наша школа подверглась чудовищному акту вандализма!  
  
Присутствующие ученики скромно опустили глаза и постарались сделать вид, что это не они активно способствовали чудовищному акту вандализма, помогая ломать судзурановцами и о судзурановцев мебель, двери и всё, что попадалось на пути. В том числе руки, ноги, зубы и другие части тел. А то, что у многих зубы выбиты, перелом или синяк на пол-лица, — это так, это мы всей школой в футбол неудачно сыграли. А Тацуя целый потому, что судьёй был. Да-да. Учителя смотрели скептически, прекрасно понимая, что битые морды их учащихся явно напрямую связаны с «чудовищным актом», но молчали. Интересно, насколько обогатились стоматологи в городе после драки Хосена и Судзурана? Наруми ещё точно не определился, на кого ему пойти учиться, не до того было, но, может, стоит задуматься о профессии дантиста?  
  
— Так вот, руководство школы и весь педагогический состав очень возмущены и огорчены этим злодеянием! Мы надеемся, что виновные будут найдены и наказаны по всей строгости закона, — Наруми буквально почувствовал, как все взгляды устремились на него. Конечно, даже учителя знали, что он лидер школы, что все подчиняются ему. И если была большая драка, то Тайга не мог в ней не участвовать. — К сожалению, из-за ранее озвученного инцидента все уроки и занятия были отложены на целый месяц. В школе проходит внеплановый ремонт. Большинство классов, как вы знаете, до сих пор не приведены в порядок. А время не стоит на месте. Уже через месяц вас ждут экзамены, а для дорогих старшеклассников — это выпускной год! Поэтому для них как никогда важно не пропускать занятия!  
  
Матоба хмыкнул, ну да, экзамены, пожалуй, последнее, о чём стоит волноваться в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Дорогие учащиеся взволнованно переглядывались, отовсюду слышался шёпот — к чему же вёл старый хрыч? Наруми напрягся, наверняка за этой вступительной тирадой последует что-то неприятное. Интуиция не подвела. Директор откашлялся, промокнув лысину, продолжил свою речь.  
  
— Так вот, мало того, что ремонтные работы могут нанести вред вашему здоровью, вы можете получить травмы... — тут он запнулся. Наруми скептически на него посмотрел, впрочем, как и вся школа. Перевязанные, с забинтованными головами, в гипсе... — Да, да... конечно... Эм... ну да. Пары красок очень ядовиты, мы не хотим, чтобы вы упали в обморок или получили отравление, — директор явно сбился с мысли, — в общем, наш педагогический состав принял решение, — педагогический состав метнул злобный взгляд на главу школы, учителя явно были не в курсе, что принимали какое-то решение. — Чтобы не прерывать ваше обучение, на оставшееся до конца учебное время, пока будут вестись ремонтные работы, вы будете временно переведены в другое учебное заведение. Этот вопрос мы долго согласовывали с вашими родителями, диреткорами других школ, администрацией нашего города...  
  
Поднялся гул возмущённых голосов. Никому не хотелось покидать Хосен, Наруми был полностью согласен. Что они, не смогут поучиться в уже отремонтированных классах? Что за хуйня с переводом?  
  
— Послушайте! Ну тише, тише, — директор попытался перекричать возмущённую толпу, — это всего на месяц! Поскольку вас очень много, вы будете распределены по близлежащим школам небольшими группами. Сейчас я оглашу список, кто и куда будет направлен!  
  
Пока старик выкрикивал имена, стараясь перекричать в слабенький микрофон расшумевшуюся толпу, Наруми тихо закипал, судя по матерящемуся под нос Шимбаяме, который как мантру повторял «Блятьблятьблять», и пинающему уцелевший и непонятно откуда взявшийся в зале стул Матобе, он был не одинок. Чёртово вороньё! Чёртов Такия, хоть снова начинай войну. Отпиздить бы сейчас его за такую подставу.  
  
— И, наконец, Наруми Тайга из класса 12 «А», Шибаяма Хаято из класса 12 «А», Матоба Тоши из класса 12 «С» и Бито Тацуя из класса 10"А" временно переводятся в старшую мужскую школу «Судзуран»...  
  
Это была звуковая граната. Не иначе. Обычно от неё начинало звенеть в ушах, а от их гранаты установилась абсолютная тишина. Будто кто-то взял и выключил все звуки. Вот теперь весь зал точно смотрел на них. Даже Тацуя. Наруми сглотнул, в горле застрял комок размером с баскетбольный мяч, это из-за него он не мог вздохнуть. Рядом раздался хрип, кажется, Хаято тоже подавился баскетбольным мячом.  
  
— Что-то мне нехорошо, — Тоши осел на пинаемый стул. В зале по-прежнему стояла тишина. Хосеновцы смотрели кто с ужасом, кто с сочувствием. Однако у всех них было одно выражение лица — «Спасибо, Ками-сама, что не я». Тишина лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь, от резкого хлопанья дверьми: это Тацуя вылетел из зала. Наруми посчитал, что трогать его сейчас вдвойне опасно и будет попахивать самоубийством. Лучше оставить пацана в покое, дать ему время остыть.  
  
— Д-да, вот так... Занятия начинаются с сегодняшнего дня, поэтому попрошу всех разойтись по вашим временным школам! Их руководство в курсе, и вас уже ждут!  
О да! В Судзуране их явно ждут не дождутся... Ками-сама, за что?!  
  
Дорога до Судзурана проходила в гробовом молчании. Каждый шаг будто приближал их к вратам Ада, которые разверзнутся и поглотят их. Наруми в этом не сомневался. Ему представился Такия в его излюбленной спортивной форме, с рогами и железной дубинкой — прямо Энма-сама. Наруми захотелось сесть вот прямо тут и разрыдаться. Что же это такое?! Что за хуйня, ну?! Что за вселенский заговор! Сзади без особого энтузиазма плёлся Тацуя. Наруми очень хотелось его поддержать, как-то утешить, но кто бы его самого утешил. Ни Шибаяма, ни Матоба желанием не горели, да и, судя по их виду, они хотели сделать то же, что и он: сесть и разрыдаться, как бы позорно это ни выглядело. Вороны однозначно каркали сверху «неудачники-неудачники», а встреченное вороньё тыкало пальцами и крутило у виска. Спасибо, что хоть не трогали. Когда впереди показались ворота их новой временной школы, Наруми твёрдо решил взять себя в руки. Нет, враг не увидит, что они сломлены! Нарита Нагачика противостоял в осаде замка Одавара двадцатитысячной армии Тоётоми Хидеёши с пятьюстами воинами! Чем он хуже? Кажется, остальные тоже приободрились, даже Тацуя встал рядом. Они переглянулись и вчетвером, выровнявшись в одну линию, направились к Судзурану. Если бы они были в боевике, то в этот момент должна была звучать какая-нибудь пафосная крутая музыка. Так всегда бывает, когда храбрые герои подходят к логову врага. Враг встречал их если не полным составом, то явно большей его частью. Вороньё было во дворе, высовывалось из окон и следило за каждым их шагом. Наверное, так себя ощущают звери в зоопарке. Наруми невольно им посочувствовал. У школьных ворот стояли знакомые лица. «Матерь Божья», — выдохнул Матоба. Тот никогда не был особо религиозным, но в этот момент Тайга был с ним солидарен как никогда. Ему отчаянно захотелось помолиться и неважно кому. Жаль, что он не знает ни одной молитвы. Токаджи оскалился в приветственной улыбке, Наруми понадеялся, что это была всё же улыбка, а Идзаки радостно помахал им рукой. В желудке булькнуло что-то холодное, неприятно засосало под ложечкой... знать бы, где она, эта ложечка...  
  
— Привет, — как лидер, Наруми решил поздороваться первым. Остальные просто кивнули. Тацуя же стоял ровно, будто проглотил швабру, похоже, теперь он будет шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого, а если заговорит, то не раньше, чем оба пересекут отметку в восемьдесят лет в паспорте.  
  
— Ага, и вам не болеть, — Токаджи докурил сигарету, бросив окурок куда-то в сторону, и снова разулыбался. Акула, которая собирается съесть незадачливого аквалангиста, выглядит гораздо приветливей. К тому же от акулы знаешь, чего ожидать, а тут как по минному полю ходишь.  
  
— Вы, — Идзаки скрестил руки на груди и кивком головы указал на Матобу и Шибаяму, — в моём классе и классе мордастого, — Идзаки не обратил внимание на Токаджи, зашипевшего: «Придержи язык, блондинка», и повёл их внутрь. Чёрная толпа расступалась перед ними, пропуская вперёд и смыкалась сзади, как вода, отрезая все пути к отступлению.  
  
— Наруми, ты в классе Генджи, но у них сейчас контрольная по физике, поэтому до класса провожу тебя я. Но перед этим вам надо зайти к директору и отметиться у него. Там же получите расписание.  
  
— Хорошо. Есть какие-нибудь правила, которые мы должны знать?  
  
— Не боись, никто вас не тронет, — Токаджи, до этого шедший чуть позади, хмыкнул, поравнявшись с ними, кивнул на большой ватман, висевший у главного входа. — Распоряжение Такии. Любой, кто вас тронет или будет нарываться, будет иметь дело лично с ним. Поэтому, Наруми, можешь расслабиться. Мы не звери, бить не будем. Главное, сами не ввязывайтесь, тогда всё пройдёт гладко. Не заметите, как месяц пролетит.  
  
Наруми перевёл взгляд на кривовато повешенный лист бумаги, на котором неровной хираганой было написано всё то, что более цензурно озвучил им Токаджи. Глядя на пляшущие иероглифы, Наруми понадеялся, что хираганой Генджи писал для остальных воронов, а не потому, что по-другому не умеет. Однако этот поступок говорил о многом... Наруми был уверен, что судзурановцы захотят утвердить свою силу, но вот чтобы так... Надо будет обязательно поблагодарить Такию. Тот явно неплохой парень и хороший лидер.  
  
Директор Судзурана приветствовал их довольно тепло. Он чуть не расплакался, когда Наруми заговорил с ним на кейго. Похоже, в Судзуране его не часто услышишь. Они поблагодарили директора за листки с расписанием, уверили его, что будут вести себя хорошо и постараются избегать конфликтов. За дверью их всё так же ждали Токаджи с Идзаки, чтобы развести по классам. Несмотря на учебное время, по коридорам шастали ученики, то и дело слышались звуки драк, отовсюду раздавались взрывы смеха. На расписанные стены Наруми старался вовсе не смотреть. Его чувство прекрасного и любовь к чистоте были безжалостно раздавлены и растоптаны подобным неуважением к родной школе.  
  
— Пошли, — Токаджи развернулся и медленно зашагал в сторону кабинетов старшеклассников.  
  
— Стой. А как же Тацуя? — перспектива бросить того в одиночестве Наруми совершенно не радовала. Бито-младший, до этого пытавшийся слиться с окружающей обстановкой, замер и попытался убить Наруми взглядом. Токаджи остановился, посмотрел на них через плечо и хмыкнул. Тайге захотелось дать ему по роже.  
  
— А мы и ему найдём сопровождающего, — примирительно сказал Идзаки. Под раздражённое шипение Тацуи: «Не нужна мне нянька, сам разберусь», он положил руку на плечо какому-то младшекласснику, пытавшемуся незаметно проскользнуть мимо них. Не получилось. — Тормози. Проводишь гостя до класса, всё равно его к вам отправили.  
  
Этот парень замер, словно кролик, пойманный удавом. Он был выше Идзаки, а его торчащие волосы напомнили Наруми ежа, которого ударило током.  
  
— Семпай, нет! Я занят, я опаздываю на урок!  
  
— Вот и отлично, поможешь своему новому товарищу освоиться, покажешь, где что находится. Не упрямься, Хироми, — Идзаки улыбался так счастливо и участливо, будто пытался продать этому мальчишке пылесос. У того же на лице застыло такое скорбное выражение, словно Идзаки его родную бабушку утопил, ну или предлагал утопить старушку. Хироми бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Тацую. Тот в долгу не остался. Токаджи довольно хмыкнул.  
  
— Похоже, это станет началом прекрасной дружбы, — знакомая цитата, но Наруми не мог вспомнить, где её слышал. Токаджи выглядел довольным, а этот Хироми — не очень. Он весь приуныл, ссутулился и, насупившись, повёл Тацую за собой. Идзаки помахал рукой на прощание. — Так, теперь вы.  
  
Расставаться с Матобой и Шибаямой не хотелось. Как бы Тайга ни храбрился, но это был Судзуран, а Наруми — это Наруми. К тому же в одиночку было не так неуютно. Идзаки кивнул на кабинет, мол, Матоба, тебе туда. Тоши посмотрел на Наруми так, словно прощался навсегда, будто там, за порогом чужого кабинета, его ждала сама смерть.  
  
— Да не бойся ты! Мои парни тебя не тронут. Никто вас не тронет, — Токаджи похлопал Матобу по спине и впихнул его в класс. От чужого веселья в голосе Наруми захотелось удавиться. — Теперь остался только ты.  
Наруми вздрогнул, прозвучало это как-то не очень. В фильмах так злодей всегда говорит главному герою, когда товарищи того гибнут и герой остаётся один. Хреновая какая-то перспектива. Хреновое кино. Весь сегодняшний день напоминал какую-то хреновую комедию абсурда.  
  
Идзаки остановился около класса с табличкой «12 «Е». Он заглянул внутрь.  
  
— Генджи нет, видимо, на крышу ушёл. Крыша — это наша территория. Если что, приходи. Думаю, Генджи не будет против, да и поговорить вам точно нужно. Добро пожаловать.  
  
Наруми вежливо поблагодарил и зашёл внутрь. В классе практически никого не было, лишь несколько человек спали за партами или сидели небольшой группкой. Видимо, контрольная по физика прошла довольно весело. Когда он вошёл, все тут же посмотрели на него. Он не стал отводить взгляд: нужно показать всему воронью — да, они проиграли, но это не значит, что они слабаки. Однако учащиеся двенадцатого «Е» тут же потеряли к нему интерес, вернувшись к прерванным занятиям. Наруми прошёл к свободному месту (а их была целая куча) и сел за пустующую третью парту третьего ряда. Недалеко от двери. Удобно в случае отступления, да и перед доской хороший обзор. В класс зашёл учитель. Вернее сказать, сперва заглянул. Наруми тут же встал, как полагается. Его новые одноклассники отвлеклись от своих дел, лица их выражали крайнее удивление. Даже у учителя. Видимо, учёба не входила в топ-5 занятий учащихся Судзурана. Преподаватель быстро справился с шоком, похоже, расчувствовался немного, поскольку стал быстро-быстро моргать. Разложив учебники, он начал урок. Наруми достал свои принадлежности, открыл тетрадь и стал конспектировать. Историю Тайга любил. Ему всегда были интересны события прошлого, а уж историю Японии знать был обязан каждый. Несколько парней подобрались к нему со спины и заглянули в тетрадь, не обращая внимания на преподавателя.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — почему-то шёпотом спросил один из них.  
  
— Пишу. Это важная тема, наверняка будет в экзаменационных вопросах, — Наруми постарался не сбиться с конспекта. Один из парней вернулся на своё место, а тот, что спрашивал, так и остался сидеть около парты.  
  
Звонки в Судзуране если и давали, то их явно с трудом слышали в том шуме, что здесь обычно творился. По времени выходило, что уже обед. Тот парень, что просидел рядом с Наруми весь урок, после звонка восхищённо протянул: «Бля-я-ядь, ты такой умный!» и куда-то унёсся. Таких комплиментов Тайге ещё не делали. Поскольку было время обеда, он решил разыскать Матобу и Шибаяму, подойдя сперва к одному классу, а затем — к другому, с удивлением узнал, что те куда-то ушли. Вернее, ушёл Шибаяма, а Матобу забрал «Маки-сан» — это, видимо, Макисе Такаши. Наруми понадеялся, что не для драки. Генджи ведь обещал, а слово своё тот всегда держит. Выглянув в разбитое окно, он увидел Тацую в компании того самого Хироми и ещё двух парней. Бито-младший стоял рядом с типом в маске (болеет, что ли) и что-то с ним спокойно обсуждал, а вот Хироми был весь красный и чуть ли не с кулаками лез на Тацую. Драка была бы неизбежна, если бы его не держал парень в чёрных очках. Похоже, Тацуе весело. Хоть кому-то весело.  
  
Странно, что ни Генджи, ни Серидзавы он так и не встретил, ну и ладно. День и без того был плохим, незачем ему скатываться до кошмарного. Наруми с трудом, но нашёл столовую. Оказывается, здесь было не так ужасно, как в остальном здании. Похоже, вороны уважали место, где их кормили, потому что столы и стулья здесь были целыми, окна тоже, а на стенах не было практически никаких надписей, кроме самой большой: «Убирайте за собой, суки!». Школьную еду Наруми не любил, хотя она и была здоровой, он всё же предпочитал вкусную домашнюю пищу. Свой обед он взял с собой и рассчитывал просто поесть в чистом помещении столовой, но пристальное внимание отбивало всякий аппетит, поэтому Тайга отправился искать пустой класс. В свой возвращаться не хотелось. Сейчас ему нужно было одиночество. Поскольку двери в большинстве своём отсутствовали, то и понять, свободен кабинет или нет, не составляло труда. Такой ему попался на третьем этаже. Дверь была сделана на европейский манер. Видимо, раньше это был чей-то кабинет. Наруми осторожно толкнул дверь, мало ли какая нечисть может обитать в Судзуране, и зашёл внутрь.  
  
Блять, блять, блять! Да что же это за такое! Он проклят, он однозначно проклят. Ну, зато Наруми узнал ответ на свой вопрос — куда пропали Такия и Серидзава. Их немая пауза затягивалась. Тайга уставился на Тамао и распластанного под ним на парте Генджи, а те на него. Честно, меньше всего на свете ему хотелось знать что-то о личной жизни двух этих утырков.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что запер дверь! Блядство! — Генжди, отпихнув от себя Серидзаву, подтянул расстегнутые штаны и, как был без футболки, вылетел из кабинета, толкнув Наруми плечом. Тот почувствовал, что ноги его не держат, и съехал аккуратно по стеночке на грязный пол. Тамао тяжело вздохнул, подобрал с пола какую-то тряпку, видимо, футболку Такии, и, как был в расстегнутой рубашке, медленно двинулся на Наруми. Тому стало не по себе.  
  
— Блять, какого хуя ты припёрся! Только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать... — зашипел Серидзава ему в лицо и тут же убедительно впечатал кулак в живот. Наруми даже ответить ничего не успел, как повалился на пол, задыхаясь. А этот ушлёпок наклонился, подбирая крекер из его рассыпавшегося бенто, спокойно сказал: — О, печенька!  
— Только попробуй, Наруми... — добавил Серидзава, ещё раз врезал и свалил как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Блядь-блядь-блядь! Ну что за хуйня?! Ками-сама, за что ему всё это? Что он такого плохого сделал? Теперь-то он знает, кто обрабатывал Генджи раны. Всё. На сегодня с него достаточно. Об обеде можно забыть. Ему сейчас кусок в горло не полезет. Нужно о многом подумать. Но для начала надо найти Матобу и Шибаяму, а Тацую — забрать от новых знакомых. Только бы тот не ввязался в драку! Наруми столько сил приложил, чтобы держать его подальше от всей этой заварушки между Хосеном и Судзураном. А увиденное сегодня — это просто страшный сон. Да.  
  
Хаято и Тоши нашлись быстро. У Шибаямы нервно тряслись руки — а с ним-то что случилось?! — Матоба выглядел ещё более подавленным, чем до того, как они пришли сюда.  
  
— У вас-то что произошло?  
  
— Наруми, ты представляешь, нет, ты представляешь!.. Это несправедливо! — Матоба подскочил и стал нервно наматывать круги, размахивая руками. — Даже у этого Макисе есть девушка, представляешь?! И хорошенькая такая... он мне её фотку показал. А чем я хуже?!  
  
— О, — это всё, что смог выдавить из себя Тайга. Будь обстоятельства иными, он бы предложил Матобе перестать спрашивать у девушек их группу крови. Наверняка Макисе у своей красотки такой ерунды не спрашивал, вот его и не отшили. Он перевёл взгляд на отсутствующего Шибаяму:  
  
— А с ним что?  
  
— Я хотел покурить в одиночестве. Надоело, что все пялятся. Ну и пошёл на задний двор, туда, где этот ублюдок Каваниши спрятаться хотел. И наткнулся на Токаджи и этого Идзаки. Понимаешь?  
  
— И? — Наруми не понимал. Они что, подрались? Сегодня было слишком много потрясений для одного отдельно взятого Наруми Тайги. Пусть Шибаяма сам разбирается с этим дерьмом.  
  
— Что «и»?! Я говорю, наткнулся на них. В том самом смысле! — Шибаяма истерично рассмеялся.  
  
— О, — Всё. Лимит исчерпан. Похоже, у судзурановцев личная жизнь прямо-таки цветёт и пахнет. Школа пидарасов, блядь. Не будь Наруми так шокирован, он бы позавидовал. Везёт же некоторым. Вот с ним уже неделю не разговаривают. Тайга протянул руку и помог подняться Шибаяме. — Так, пойдёмте отсюда. На сегодня хватит Судзурана. Где Тацуя?  
  
— Он и его новые друзья уже ушли. Он что-то сказал про музыкальную группу, я толком ничего не понял, но за него, кажется, можно не волноваться, — Матоба засунул руки в карманы и согласно кивнул — пора валить. По дороге домой, они шли всё также молча, каждый по-своему переваривая этот сложный и чересчур богатый на события день.  
  
Утро следующего дня встретило Наруми привычной рутиной: зарядка, в этот раз он вёл счёт до пятнадцати, душем и напоминанием от мамы, что если не поторопится, то опоздает. К завтраку Тайга спустился в приподнятом настроении. Прошедший день казался каким-то далёким и сюрреалистичным. Из телевизора привычно доносился голос Ай-чан: «Ох, мои дорогие, сегодня Львам опять не везёт. Они сегодня снова на последнем месте! Львята, вас сегодня ожидает трудный день!»  
  
— Мама, а где у нас лежат талисманы?


End file.
